


The meaning of love

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Anime, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian, Love, OC, Slash, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michiru's cousin Angetha comes into town staying with her and Haruka, when the young woman meets a rather nasty and popular woman who has a secret to hide sparks fly. Those sparks soon develops into something more, opening a turn of events no one was prepared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The meaning of love

A/N So my girlfriend introduced me to this new series, sailor moon. I had heard about it before, but never knew there was a lesbian couple in it.

Summery: Michiru's cousin Angetha comes into town staying with her and Haruka, when the young woman meets a rather nasty and popular woman who has a secret to hide sparks fly. Those sparks soon develops into something more, opening a turn of events no one was prepared for.

Pairings: Michiru/Haruka, OC/OC

"There's the bus" Michiru stated excitedly grasping her girlfriends sleeve, the number 6 descending into the transfer point. "That's the bus Angetha should be on!".

Huaruka smiled silently watching Michiru's eye's light up like a child, it had been along time since her girlfriend had seen her cousin. So of course when Michiru had told her that Angetha was coming into town for a visit the blonde had immediately agreed for her to stay with them. It wasn't often she could spend time with Michiru's family, so she had quickly jumped at the chance.

A young woman who looked to be the age of 22 walked off the bus, an uncertain look upon her face, it indeed indicated that she looked lost. She had light brown hair, shoulder length, which fitted perfectly with her hazel eye's.

There was a vibe around her which caused Haruka's nervousness to disappear, she had been worried when she heard she would be meeting her girlfriends family, or part of it. This woman however didn't look to be a crud person, on the contrary she seemed very open and accepting.

"Angetha!" Michiru's happy voice cut threw the air, the young woman's head whipped around, a warm smile spreading across her features, hair flowing over her shoulders as both woman rushed to greet each other.

Haruka's arms crossed over her shoulders,peaceful expression on her face. She had no doubt this visit would be good for them, all of them. Despite all the support the two lesbians had, it was always nice to have more.

"Haruka!" Michiru waved her girlfriend over, "come here i want you to meet someone".

Uncrossing her arms Haruka walked towards the two woman, smile never leaving her face.

A/N Well there you guy's go the first chapter, hope you guy's like it so far.


End file.
